


Trash Television

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, So Does Lilia, Underage Drinking, Yuri Watches Soap Operas, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After catching Yuri watching soap operas when he was supposed to be at ballet practice, Lilia uses her discovery to her advantage.





	Trash Television

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Elise:  
> "Yurio is a HUGE fan of soap operas. However, this is a secret that he will take to his grave. Lilia is the only one who knows about it. She uses it as blackmail to get him to do certain exercises when he’s feeling lazy."
> 
> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly 1/28  
> Pairing: Yuri Plisetsky/Lilia Baranovskaya  
> Prompts:  
>  **1\. “This isn’t what it looks like!”**  
>  **2\. Bar**  
>  **3\. Canal**  
>  4\. Longing  
>  **5\. Presumed dead**

“Vova! What are you… how are you here?!” Katya sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover her breasts. Yuri rolled his eyes. Why did they bother with that? Vova was Katya’s ex-husband, it’s not like he hadn’t seen them before. And it’s not like it was concealing Vasya, either. “You were dead! I saw you die! I held your lifeless body and begged you to come back!”

Vova shot a contemptuous glare at Vasya trying to hide under the sheets. “Which is why two months later, here you are in bed with my dear brother. The very man who killed me!”

Yuri gasped as the credits started to play. He hadn’t seen that plot twist coming. Vasya had been so devastated by the loss of his brother! He couldn’t wait to see what happened next. He started to hit the next episode button, but a voice stopped him. “So this is where you’ve been hiding. You were due in the studio ten minutes ago, Yuri Plisetsky. If you hope to defend that gold medal at Nationals, you still have work to do. Do not underestimate Viktor Nikiforov. I’ve a hunch he’s got more up his sleeve than what he’s let on. You need the practice far more than you need trash television shows.”

“I wasn’t watching trash TV, I was watching a documentary about tigers. It’s for school,” Yuri lied. Lilia crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. Damn. “Okay, fine. I’m coming to practice. Just don’t tell anyone what I was watching?” Especially not Otabek. For now, his new friend thought he was cool enough to hang out with. That wouldn’t last long once Otabek found out Yuri watched soap operas older than he was.

“You have a deal.”

 

As it turned out, Lilia was a big fan of “trash television” too. She took to using it as a motivational tool – practice to her standards, and she would watch an episode or two with him and tell him the theories she and her cohorts at the Bolshoi Ballet had come up with for where they were going with plot lines. Fail to meet her standards, and she would activate the parental controls on his phone so he couldn’t watch. Fail to practice at all… well. “You have ten minutes to be in the studio, or I’ll be having a discussion with that Kazakhstani boy who’s been such a terrible influence on you.”

Yuri was never quite sure what, exactly, she was planning to talk to him about. Otabek would laugh off any attempt to tell him he was a bad influence on Yuri. Lilia and Yakov refused to see that Welcome to the Madness hadn’t been Otabek giving Yuri ideas or dragging him into things. It had been Otabek giving Yuri the chance to, for once in his life, express himself his own way. Otabek knew that and knew that Yuri wouldn’t let Lilia stop him from being Otabek’s friend, so there was nothing to worry about there.

But if she told him about the soap operas…

Yuri had a dilemma today. He didn’t want to practice, not because he was feeling lazy, but because the ankle he’d told Yakov was _fine_ , jeez, just go away and leave me alone already? Wasn’t fine. It was swollen and kind of purple and he couldn’t tell anyone, Europeans was next week, they were leaving in three days, Yakov would make him withdraw if he saw Yuri’s ankle.

He couldn’t skip ballet practice without telling Lilia why, but if he tried to practice on the ankle… he’d probably hurt it more and lose any chance of going to Europeans anyway. He was still deciding which way to go when Lilia came in scowling. “Yuri, do I… oh my.”

Yuri swallowed and got to his feet. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

Lilia raised an eyebrow at him. “It isn’t? It looks like you’re injured and trying to hide it. What is it, then?”

Yuri stared Lilia straight in the eyes, hoping he didn’t sound as lame as he felt. That his fear and pain wasn’t showing. “Makeup. I was testing ideas for my exhibition skate.”

“I see. Well then. Come with me.” Lilia turned on her heel, leaving Yuri no choice but to follow. He bit his tongue, managing to walk normally without showing any of the pain he was feeling, at least. His brow wrinkled in confusion when Lilia turned the wrong way to get to the studio, taking him instead to the bar, where she poured two glasses of vodka. As she held one out to Yuri, her hand slipped, and the vodka spilled over his ankle.

“What the fuck?!”

“If that were makeup, even waterproof makeup, it would have smeared with the vodka,” Lilia said. She knelt to rub at the ankle, and Yuri couldn’t hold back the hiss. “You’re injured. Why try to hide it?”

“Europeans, duh?”

Lilia stared blankly up at him. “Your best chance of competing in Europeans is by informing Yakov and me about this injury so that you can rest. You’ll be trying to spin on that foot. Stand up and show me a pirouette.”

Yuri tried. He did. He couldn’t. He slumped in defeat. “Are you going to tell Yakov?”

“No, you are, so that he knows you need to rest that ankle. It’s too late to call up the alternate, so I expect he’ll let you decide right up until the last minute if you need to withdraw. Then you and I are going to spend what should be your practice time wisely.”

Yuri sighed and got out his phone. Lilia handed him the partly-spilled glass of vodka, and he drank it before hitting call. Once Yakov was done screaming at him for lying about an injury, he echoed Lilia: rest and we’ll see what happens.

Lilia had quickly washed the glasses while Yuri was on the phone. “Come along.”

“Where are we going?”

“To find out what happened after Vova pushed Liza into the canal, of course.”


End file.
